Breast cancer is the most common cause of cancer in women and the second most common cause of cancer death in women in the U.S. While the majority of new breast cancers are diagnosed as a result of an abnormality seen on a mammogram, a lump or change in consistency of the breast tissue can also be a warning sign of the disease. Heightened awareness of breast cancer risk in the past decades has led to an increase in the number of women undergoing mammography for screening, leading to detection of cancers in earlier stages and a resultant improvement in survival rates. Still, breast cancer is the most common cause of death in women between the ages of 45 and 55.
It is known that many types of cancer are caused by genetic aberrations, i.e., mutations. The accumulation of mutations and the loss of cellular control functions cause progressive phenotypic changes from normal histology to early pre-cancer such as intraepithelial neoplasia (IEN) to increasingly severe IEN to superficial cancer and finally to invasive disease. Although this process can be relatively aggressive in some cases, it generally occurs relatively slowly over years and even decades. Oncogene addiction is the physiologic dependence of cancer cells on the continued activation or overexpression of single oncogenes for maintaining the malignant phenotype. This dependence occurs in the milieu of the other changes that mark neoplastic progression.
The long period of progression to invasive cancer provides an opportunity for clinical intervention. Therefore, it is important to identify biomarkers that are indicative of pre-cancerous conditions so that treatment measures can be taken to prevent or delay the development of invasive cancer.